cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Philip Seymour Hoffman
Philip Seymour Hoffman (1967 - 2014) Film Deaths *''The Getaway'' (1994) [Frank Hansen]: Shot in the side by Michael Madsen while riding in a car with him, then pushed out of the moving car. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Fifteen Minute Hamlet'' (1995) [Bernardo/Horatio/Laertes]: As "Laertes," he is presumably slashed with a poisoned sword in a swordfight with Austin Pendleton. (I haven't seen this short film, but it's a condensed parody of the Shakespeare play.) *''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (1999) [Freddie Miles]: Bludgeoned to death with a marble bust by Matt Damon in Matt's hotel room (after Philip discovers Matt impersonating Jude Law); Matt then carries his body out to the car and drives it into the sea. *''Red Dragon (2002)'' [Freddy Lounds]: Burned to death when Ralph Fiennes sets him on fire after a long period of torture; we see his flaming body rolling down the street in a wheelchair afterwards. *''Cold Mountain'' (2003) [Reverend Veasey]: Shot to death during a battle between the home guard and a group of Union soldiers, while Philip is shackled to Jude Law on the chain gang. *''Mission: Impossible III (2006)'' [Owen Davian]: Run over by a truck when Tom Cruise places him in its path at the end of a struggle. (Thanks to Eric, Matthew, Patrick and Dave) *''Before the Devil Knows Your Dead'' (2007) [Andy Hanson]: Smothered with a pillow by his father (Albert Finney) at the end of a struggle in his hospital bed. *''Synecdoche, New York'' (2008) [Caden Cotard]: Possibly dies (off-screen) from old age. The movie ends with his sentence getting cut off by Dianne Wiest saying "die" in a voice over. *''Mary and Max'' (2009; animated) [Max Jerry Horowitz]: Dies of unspecified causes (possibly a heart attack due to his morbid obesity). His body is later seen when Mary (voiced by Toni Collette) enters his apartment and finds him dead on his couch. TV Deaths *''Empire Falls'' (2005 mini-series) [C.B. Whiting/Charley Mayne]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head by his gazebo, several years in the past; he appears as a ghost to Ed Harris throughout the series. (Thanks to Stephen) Gallery Philipseymourhoffman.jpg|Philip Seymour Hoffman in Cold Mountain Freddie Miles death.png|Philip Seymour Hoffman in The Talented Mr. Ripley Mary-and-max-3.jpg|Philip Seymour Hoffman’s claymation death in Mary and Max Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:1967 Births Category:2014 Deaths Category:Directors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Drug overdose victims Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Died during production Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Brett Ratner Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:National Board of Review Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Hunger Games Cast Members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:PBS Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Legends Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Animated death scenes Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Performers with two last names Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Mike Nichols Movies Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Arthur cast members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners